The Radiant Nova Whip
Summary The Radiant Nova Whip was originally a simple and mundane whip that belonged to Alexander Martin in his adventures, with a group of adventures, around Chult to find and destroy the source of the death curse. After said adventure the group was ambushed by the vampire that kidnapped his sister, Lucy Martin. After giving a long chase to a hidden dungeon the group was face to face with Lucy, who was now a Vampire Spawn. After an intense and emotional battle, Alexander gave the last blow to her. While holding her dying body, he asked the Warlock of the group to beseech his patron to do something. The Warlock’s Unicorn patron then appeared and told him that he cannot save her body, but her tainted soul is still there. The Unicorn then sealed his sister’s soul into his whip, partially enchanting it, and creating the incomplete whip. Years later, Alexander confronts the vampire who turned Lucy into a vampire. After a long and bloody battle, Alexander kills the undead creature. By doing so Lucy’s soul that was sealed in the whip was purified, therefore completing the whip. Over the years, powerful spellcasters empowered and endowed the whip with new and more powerful magics and enchantments. Leading it to the powerful weapon it is now. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' At least '''9-B, Low 7-B when bonded to someone worthy, higher when wielded by a Martin or Blood Hunter. Name: The Radiant Nova Whip Origin: D&D Homebrew Weapon Type: An Enchanted Sentient Whip Powers and Abilities: Magic, Can bestow the wielder with Whip Proficiency, Telepathy, Possession, Can harm Intangible creatures, can kill Non-Corporeal creatures through their avatars, Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Limited One Hit Kill, Resurrection Nullification, and Durability Negation against Undead, Fiends, and Fey. Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Even people who haven’t bonded with the whip can use the whip to harm creatures that are comparable to Lvl 1 characters that can use Burning Hands), Small City Level+ when bonded to someone worthy (Was used by a prince, who was deemed worthy, to defeat an invading adult dragon) and can negate the physical durability of specific types of creatures. Even higher when wielded by a Martin or Blood Hunter (was used by Alexander Martin to defeat demon lords that were stronger than most dragons). Intelligence: At Least Gifted, Likely Genius. Has seen and was used to fight thousands of creatures throughout the the hundreds of years it was used and gained the knowledge from its wielders. Which included very powerful Blood Hunters, Fighters, Spellcasters, and Royalty. Wielder(s): Most born of the Martin Bloodline, and a few others that the whip deemed worthy. Needed Prerequisite for Use: Must be either a part of the Martin Bloodline, or must have been considered worthy after days of carrying it around and meeting its standard of a “hero”. Range: Extended Melee Range, the whip reaches 10 feet of length. Feats: *Was used to defeat an Adult Green Dragon. *Was used to destroy a powerful Lich and despite not destroying his phylactery, he was unable to resurrect into a new body. *Was used by a war general in one of the most bloody wars in history, and lead the army to victory. *Was used by a powerful wizard who created a vast library of spells and knowledge, and therefore gained some of his knowledge. *Was used to kill complete vampires. *Was used to defeat demon lord avatars on the material plane, and wiped them from existence through them. *Was used to destroy ghosts and other intangible creatures. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Radiant Retribution:' When the whip makes contact with one of the three listed creature types while being wielded by someone worthy, they take extra light-based damage that bypasses their physical defenses. If said creature is reduced to only a small portion of its health or is outright killed, they will be turned into a living grenade that goes off and creates an explosion with a 20 foot radius. A creature that is killed in this way cannot be resurrected, even if their true existence is in other dimension, such as the nine hells. *'Sentient Weapon Possession:' If the whip does not want a creature to use it, it will attempt to possess the body of the holder. The weapon can also use this to help a worthy wielder to break free of mind control or while their intelligence stat is too low to think and temporarily takes control of their body. *'Combat Advice:' When a worthy creature is wielding the whip, the whip is able to share information or advice to the wielder telepathically during combat. *'Weapon Proficiency:' When a worthy creature attempts to use the whip, they will be given the knowledge of how to use the whip if they don’t have it already. Category:Weapons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7